


Rattlesnake

by guineamania



Series: GYWO Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Mayor Oliver Queen, Post S4, snakebite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity panics when she gets the call that Oliver has been taken to the hospital. Apparently it takes a lot more to take down the Arrow than it does the Mayor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattlesnake

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Rattlesnake and Arrogant

Felicity was used to dealing with Oliver’s many injuries. When she first met him as the Arrow, he was bleeding out on the table and Felicity had to patch him back up again. And it was always understood that hospital was for the worst case scenarios only. For example when Roy flipped out and broke his leg, that was a hospital time. The time Merlyn nearly killed him on the roof top after Oliver had freed the hostages, hospital scenario. So when Felicity was rung by Oliver’s assistant saying he had been taken to hospital, she panicked. “I’m really sorry Miss Smoak but you are still his emergency contact and I wasn’t sure who to ring now that Miss Queen is abroad,” she babbled, almost as well as Felicity could babble.

“It’s fine Tracy. I’m on my way,” Felicity replied, phone pressed against her ear using her shoulder and throwing everything she would need in her bag. With a lot of effort she had managed to get Palmer Tech back under her control and it was doing better than ever. Fortunately being CEO meant she could leave without having to explain her absence. Because ‘my ex-fiance who is kind of the mayor is for some reason in hospital and he has no one else to go check he is okay’ was not a convincing excuse. He was mayor, the new job was supposed to take the risk away and stop these hospital visits. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she caught a taxi to Starling General. Even though her rational mind was trying to tell her that it was probably nothing but her heart carried on trying to break out of her ribcage. The taxi couldn’t go fast enough.

 

“A rattlesnake!” Felicity exclaimed as the doctor came to explain Oliver’s situation. “How was there a rattlesnake in Starling City?” she continued to scream despite the doctor’s displeased expression.

“We don’t know how it got there Miss Smoak, all we know is that it was hiding in the undergrowth at the school allotment your fiancé was helping at,” the doctor continued. She had heard on the news that Oliver was opening an allotment at the local primary school today as part of his Green Starling initiative. She never would have guessed that it would put him in the hospital. “He didn’t notice at the time but then felt numbness in his leg before collapsing with breathlessness,” the doctor explained as they walked to the private wing that the mayor was residing in. It was a sign that things had changed. If the Arrow had been bitten by a mystery rattlesnake then he would have hobbled back to the bunker, eaten some island magic herbs and got back on with his day. Now he was in a heavily fortified hospital wing with private security. “Afternoon Miss Smoak,” Rob nodded as she followed the doctor inside. She had always liked Rob despite all the trouble Oliver always put him through with his disappearing acts and reckless behaviour. “Hey Rob,” she replied with a smile before walking in to look at Oliver. He was sat propped up on the bed looking incredibly miserable. Felicity couldn’t stop the laugh rippling out of her mouth. He just looked so much like a petulant child who had been scolded.

“Who’d have thought that the mighty Oliver Queen would be taken down by a little snake?” Felicity laughed as the doctor left and Rob waited outside.

“I was not taken down. I was fine my security just panicked,” Oliver retorted. Because in his mind he was invincible, everything the world had thrown at him he threw back. Apart from a rattlesnake, Felicity burst out laughing again, she just couldn’t control it. It was just so funny. “Do you know you are supposed to be nice to the mayor Miss Smoak,” Oliver retorted, she just continued to laugh.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright sir, I wouldn’t want to agitate your little snake bite,” Felicity taunted as Oliver walked down the stairs to the foundry. Oliver didn’t even bother trying to retort that time as Felicity burst into hysterics.

“I’m going out on patrol,” he stated, pulling on the hood and picking up his bow to the backtrack of Felicity still laughing.

“Watch out for the snakes, can’t have the Arrow be beaten by reptiles. What would the actual criminals think?” Felicity shouted and the only response was the thump of the foundry door slamming.


End file.
